1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an inkjet printer having a cap used to cover nozzles of a recording head thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an inkjet printer having a cap, which is used to prevent drying of nozzles of a printing head and/or adhering of dust to the nozzles, has been known. For example, such a cap is provided at one end portion within a movable range of a carriage, which mounts the printing head. Typically, a driving motor rotates in a particular direction to execute a series of steps to move up/down the cap in order to cover/uncover the nozzles.